


Project Loki

by Ellie_S219



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Children, Felix is a horrible father, Gen, Locus is a good dad, Siris is the weird uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Long story short: Felix has twins with a hooker and refuses to deal with the satan spawn that he brought into this world. they immediately imprint on Locus instead and adorableness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

This story begins with a knock at a door, a fairly loud, annoyed knock at a very weak and unstable door. Neither the person that knocked or the door that was knocked on was anywhere near the hero of the story, and the only thing that connected him to this story was a job. 

That’s how every villain gets their start you know? All they wanted was some money or something to do, and things slowly go downhill from there. But this isn’t a story about a villain, this is about a hero. Not a hero that sacrifices their life to save or protect someone they know, it’s about a hero that sacrificed his time, dignity, and sanity to protect two little children that he’d barely met and in return, they would rescue him from doing stupid shit. 

And who was he protecting them from? Well, that question can be answered by waiting to see who answered the door. 

Isaac Gates, or as he more commonly known by the idiots he turned in or the women whose time he bought on a weekly basis, Felix. Felix was a jerk, to say the least. Despite making enough to live comfortably for a year in less than a month, he lived in an apartment in the shadiest part of Denver and spent the majority of his cash on drugs, women, and a car that made more noise and smoke than it did movement. 

Felix answered the door to find that the woman who had knocked angrily just moments before was gone, and in her place were two baby-carriers and a large packet of paperwork with a sticky-note on the top saying ‘Congratulations, they’re your problem now.’.  Their carriers held both a boy and a girl, both with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Felix took one look at the two infants before smirking and slamming the door shut, “Not today bitch, not today!” 

About ten minutes later, five minutes after it had started raining outside, the twins’ crying annoyed one of Felix’s neighbors enough to get them to walk over and knock on his door and confront him. 

It was Zeke, the apartment complex’s other annoying drunk asshole, and Felix quickly answered the door thinking that Zeke wanted to come in for drinks. 

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? If you don’t hurry the fuck up and get these goddamn kids to shut up I’m going to shoot them and you and I’ll stage it to look like a murder-suicide.” 

Felix was already holding a drink and glared down at the two kids and shrugged, “Do the first half of that plan and stage it to look like a robbery gone wrong. I’ll give you fifty bucks if you can pull it off.”

Zeke rolled his eyes and said, “Look, if you don’t get them to shut up in the next ten minutes I’m gonna call the cops. Either way, I could get rid of annoying children, and if I call the cops I just might be able to get rid of you. Win-win.” Zeke smirked before walking back to his apartment.

“Fine!” Felix yelled after him before looking back down at the twins, when the little girl threw a small toy at him Felix sighed, “I’m gonna name you miss bitchy little shit,” Felix picked up her carrier and turned to the little boy, “and you’re gonna be pain in my ass #2.” 

After carrying them into his apartment, Felix set the twins down in the middle of his living room and decided to call Siris. He’d picked up after only a few rings, “Hey Felix, I was just about to call you, what’s up?”

“Hey Sirus, old buddy, how are you?”

“What the hell do you want Felix?”

“What if I told you I’m giving you and Meghan the option to adopt two adorable little brats from me, for free? Consider it a gift.”

“Who the fuck let you near children? Look, Locus and I are gonna be at your apartment in two hours, we’ve got a job.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with the kids? Can I put them in a kennel? Would that work?” 

“NO! Do not put them in a kennel! Locus and I will help you figure something out when we get there.”

“Fine but hurry the fuck up okay, miss bitchy little shit’s glaring at me.”

*****

Two hours later Locus picked the lock to Felix’s apartment. Felix stood from where he’d previously been perched on the couch and glaring at the twins. 

“It’s about time you two got here, what the hell am I supposed to do with these fucking kids?” 

Siris walked over to the little boy and started messing with his foot, “They’re kids Felix, you’re supposed to raise them.”

“Fuck that, why can’t you do it?”

“Meghan and I already decided we’re not having kids.”

Felix groaned and looked over at Locus, who was reading some of the papers that had been with the kids, “What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Their birth-certificates, haven’t you bothered to look at any of these?” 

“Who the hell cares, let’s just ditch these morons behind a dumpster. It’ll be fine.” 

The little girl started crying and Locus pushed past Felix, “Hey Aurora, is your dad being stupid?” Locus asked picking up the little girl. She stopped mid-cry and started reaching her hands up towards Locus’ face and giggling and Locus gave a small smile, “I’m sorry, he’ll do that a lot.”

Aurora kept laughing and Siris walked over with the little boy, “Awe, she’s adorable. What’s the boy’s name?”

“Montgomery.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, “Who’s idea was it to give them such long ass names? His name is pain in my ass #2, and she’s miss bitchy little shit.”

“Sure,” Locus said without even looking at Felix, “we could just call them Rose and Monty.” 

“Why the hell would we shorten Aurora to Rose?”

Locus rolled his eyes, “Haven’t you ever watched Sleeping Beauty?” Felix shook his head and Locus continued, “It’s times like this when I wonder why I’m even friends with you.”

Siris glared over at the two, “Let’s just go on the damn job already. I can wait with them in the car.” 

Locus was still carrying Aurora and picked up her car seat before heading out to the car. 

*****

There were car seats on either side of Locus in the back seat and both of the babies were crying for a few minutes. Felix finally snapped and turned to yell at them, “What the hell do you two want?”

Locus glared at Felix and turned back to look at Aurora, “Have you fed them yet?”

Felix leaned back in his seat and yelled, “Does it look like I’m funding this shit?”

“Siris, can you stop at Walgreens?”

“Yeah, I’m not sitting here with them if they’re gonna be screaming the whole time.” 

Ten minutes later Locus sat in the back feeding both the children as Siris drove and Felix started loading a gun. 

They finally pulled up in front of a bar and the twins started crying as Locus got out of the car. Siris turned around and tried to comfort the two but failed until Locus leaned back in and put his phone in Aurora’s car seat. Aurora immediately stopped crying and Montgomery leaned over to look at the screen.

Siris turned back to the twins before rolling down his window to talk to Locus, “What are they watching?”

“Sleeping Beauty, we’ll be back before the movie’s over,” Locus said reopening the car door and moving Monty’s seat next to Aurora’s. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since the twins had been dropped off with Felix, and it was their last time staying in the car during a job before starting kindergarten. They were each in booster seats on either side of Locus and Rose started kicking the back of Felix’s seat. 

She kicked his seat at least ten times before Felix turned around to glare at her, “What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m hungry!”

“I fed you two days ago!”

Siris slammed on the breaks and Locus leaned up to the front seats, “That’s not how food works Felix!” 

“I’m not paying for them to eat!”

Locus sat back down and reached into one of his supply bags to hand each twin a bag of animal crackers. Rose took her bag and smiled as she continued to kick the back of Felix’s chair, “Can we go to Uncle Loki’s house this weekend?”

Felix turned back to Locus, “You’re okay to let them into your house?”

Aurora and Monty looked up at Locus and he nodded, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve known you for twelve years and I don’t even know where you live.” 

Aurora handed Locus an animal cracker as he said, “That’s because I hate you.” 

*****

When Locus finished putting the bounty in the trunk at the end of the mission the twins looked at him as he sat down. Rose had gotten a juice box that Locus took out of his supply bag before going into the building and was kicking her feet and waving.

“Hello, who was that?”

“A friend.”

“Why are they sitting in the trunk?”

“Because there isn’t enough room up here.”

“Did they do something bad?”

“Why are you asking?”

Rose handed her empty juice box up to Siris, “Because Daddy called him a piece of shit and that’s what he calls me and Monty when he gets angry.” 

*****

A few hours later, after Felix turned in the bounty he decided to drive Rose and Monty to Locus’ house. After driving around for a few minutes he decided to ask, “Where is Locus’ house?”

The twins led him to a part of town that was mostly empty hills until they drove up to a large stone mansion. Aurora smiled and pointed at the gates to the mansion, “That’s Uncle Loki’s house.” 

Felix turned his view from the extraordinary home to his daughter, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Aurora shook her head and pointed at the gates again, “Nope, keep driving stupid.”

A thin, frail old man in a suit and carrying two happy meal boxes from McDonald's stood at the ten-foot high front doors of the home. As the twins were escorted to the door by their father the old man bowed forward to hand them each a box. 

“Hello sir and lady Gates, Mr.Ortez informed me of your anticipated arrival. You may call me Marcus, and I have taken the liberty of preparing rooms for you on the second floor of the west wing.” 

Monty looked up at Marcus as he took the happy meal box, “Thank you Mr.Marcus.”

Aurora nodded and added, “Thank you Mr.Marcus.”

Marcus smiled and pat Monty on the head and moved some of the hair out of Aurora’s face, “It will truly be a delight having you on the estate.”

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, hey buddy, can you tell Locus to hurry up and get the hell out here?”

Marcus glared at Felix, “You must be Isaac. I will inform Mr.Ortez of your arrival.” 

“That sounds great,” Felix said gritting his teeth and looking around the outside of the mansion.

Marcus leaned forward again and asked the twins, “Would you two like to come in for a tour of the estate while I locate Mr.Ortez?” 

The twins nodded and Monty’s mouth was full of chicken nuggets. Marcus opened the front door to the foyer with marble floors and white walls. There were marble stairs on either side of the room and a giant archway to another room behind them and a large crystal chandelier above them. Marcus led them up the flight of stairs to their right and stopped at the first door on the right. 

“This is Mr.Ortez’s office. If you ever need to find him while visiting the estate he’ll either be in here or the library.” 

Aurora’s eyes lit up, “There’s a library?”

“It’s downstairs surrounding the dining hall, I’ll allow Mr.Ortez to be the one to show you,” Marcus said lightly pushing open the door. 

The office walls were lined with bookcases and there was a large wooden desk in front of three windows on the furthest wall and a couch against the wall on the right side of the room. 

Locus sat in the chair behind the desk looking at papers when he looked up at Marcus and the twins. Locus smiled as he walked over to greet the twins. Picking up Aurora he said, “Hey you two, has Marcus shown you your rooms yet?”

Aurora shook her head and Monty tilted his head and asked, “We have separate rooms?”

Marcus smiled, “I also prepared a spare room in case they decided to share a room.” Marcus looked at each of the twins, “Would you two prefer to share a room?” Both twins nodded and Marcus continued, “Very well, and Mr.Ortez, Isaac is outside. He wishes to speak with you.”

Locus sighed and set Aurora back down, “Alright, Marcus, can you show them their room while I go talk to him?”

“Of course sir, I’ve taken the courtesy of removing all fragile objects from the family room if you wish to speak to him there.” 

Locus ran his hand down his face, “No, I would rather not invite him in, but thank you, Marcus. Kids, Marcus is gonna show you your rooms while I go talk to your dad.” 

Aurora looked up at him and smiled, “Okie Dokie Uncle Loki! Good luck talking to Dad!”

*****

The twins’ new room was the now the third door on the right. Ivory white paint coated the walls and sunlight reflected off the dark wooden floor. There was a queen size bed in both back corners of the room. They each had metal frames surrounding them and cloth canopies that matched the blankets. 

Aurora looked at the bed on the left and wrinkled her nose at the rosey blankets, “It’s pink.”

Montgomery looked at the other side of the room and mimicked his sister’s face, “It’s blue.” 

The twins looked at each other and turned to the opposite sides of the room and Aurora said, “Wanna trade?”

“Yes!” Monty yelled running over to the light pink bed and smacking his face into the pillow. 

Rose walked over to her new bed and sat down and kicked her feet as she cradled her box of food in her arms.

Marcus smiled at them both, “I’ll be sure to note the change in color schemes for each of you. Do you like your room?”

Aurora smiled up at Marcus and Monty nodded from where he’d sunk into the blankets. Rose looked at the where the canopy was held against the frame of the bed and tilted her head, “What’s this?”

Marcus smiled and walked over, “It is called a canopy, and when you open it, it wraps around your bed.” 

Aurora started loosening the canopy and smiled as the cloth draped around her bed and strings of lights that were sewn into it lit up her bed. 

*****

Meanwhile, Felix was outside on the phone with Siris, complaining about how the fuck Locus was able to afford a mansion when Locus stepped through the front door. 

Locus was calm and dressed in a suit that probably cost more than the entire complex that Felix lived in, “What do you want?”

Felix threw up his arms, “What the fuck is this? How the hell could you afford a fucking mansion!” 

Locus sighed, “I was able to afford this house after working with you and Siris for five years. It’s because I don’t go around wasting my money on women and alcohol.” 

“Great, so just because you’re gay you get to live in a mansion!” 

“Let me clarify this for you, Felix, I’m able to afford to live here because I don’t go around thinking I can buy people.” 

Felix smirked with a glint in his eye, “Yeah? Then why the fuck did you have Marcus go out and buy a bunch of shit for my kids? They’re mine, not yours, just try to keep that in mind.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus was still patiently explaining many of the elaborate decorations and objects that were on the estate to the twins when Locus finally found them all an hour in the library. It seemed to be the first room that Aurora had wanted to go into, and she hadn't let them leave since.

The twins saw Locus and ran over to greet him. Aurora asked, "So how did talking to Dad go?"

"Great, he said that you could stay for a whole month. He also said not to question him about his nose when he comes to pick you up because he got into a fight with someone and they broke his nose."  

Marcus smirked, "Well, we could only hope that now it looks better than it did before. One can only hope to go up from the bottom of the barrel can't they sir." 

Locus gave a quiet laugh, "It was crooked before, and I'm sure it'll still be crooked once it stops bleeding. Do you two like your room?" 

"It was great! Monty and I switched sides so he has to deal with the pink side and I get the blue side! It's really pretty." 

"That's good, just know that you can stay here whenever you want. I'll always have plenty of food for both of you and Marcus and I will be happy to look after you." 

Monty looked up with wide eyes, "You mean that if we wanted we could stay forever?" Locus nodded, "You won't kick us out once your legally allowed to?"

"No, you can stay here for however long you want to be here." 

"Wow, are we gonna go shopping and get clothes and stuff too?" 

Marcus smiled, "You can go shopping tomorrow after breakfast. For now, would you like to go see the home cinema room?"

Aurora looked back at Marcus and tilted her head, "What's that?"

"It's like having a little movie theater in your house."

"Do you have snacks?"

"A whole stand full of them." 

Aurora's eyes lit up, "Let's go!" 

***** 

The home cinema room was the third largest room on the first floor. The room had four rows of recliners, with five seats in each row, and black carpet drained all of the light from the room. Each row of recliners had a small light on the walls on either side and a small projector sat in the back of the room behind the highest row of seats. 

The most prominent feature in the room was most likely the smooth white wall that stood before the ocean of seats, or perhaps, according to Aurora, the most prominent feature was the adorable little cart just outside the room that was filled with snacks and the fridge below it with waters and ice cream. 

Marcus offered to help carry some of the snacks that Aurora had picked out and Aurora smiled as she piled candy into his arms, "Thank you Mr.Marcus, and you can have any of these if you want them during the movie too okay?"

Marcus smiled, "That's very kind of you Miss Gates, thank you."

Aurora nodded and ran off into the room and up to the third row of seats. She turned back to find Monty, Locus, and Marcus and said, "Let's sit up here!" 

Monty, Rose, and Marcus all sat down as Locus went up to the projector, "What movie do you two wanna watch?"

Aurora shrugged and Monty jumped up and turned around, "Let's watch Sleeping Beauty!" 

*****

A little while later, when the movie finally showed princess Aurora as an adult (she was 16 but whatever, close enough), Rose ate some of the popcorn Marcus had made for the twins and said, "You know, when I get older I think I'm gonna marry a princess instead of prince because the princesses are prettier." 

Locus smiled and Marcus lightly pat Rose’s head, “Of course Miss Gates, whatever makes you happy in life we will be happy to support you.” 

Rose smiled as she kicked her feet in her seat, “Thanks Mr.Marcus I’m really gonna like it here.” 

*****

By the end of the movie, the twins had both curled up on their seats and fallen asleep. Locus looked over both of the children and asked Marcus to hold open the doors while he carried each of them separately to their room. 

When both twins were in bed Marcus and Locus went to each kid with a quick kiss on the forehead and quiet wish goodnight before going into the hallway. As Locus turned to go into his own room Marcus cleared his throat to get his attention. 

“Sir, if I may, I’d like to say just how very proud I am that you have adopted these children into your life. It has always been one of my greatest hopes for you to find a family and I’m extraordinarily pleased that you have not only found a family for yourself, but you’ve provided a good home for those twins.” 

Locus gave a small nod, “Thank you Marcus, and if it counts for anything, you have always been like family to me.”


End file.
